Not guilty
by Hiarashi
Summary: Nope, Sanosuke and Kaoru are not guilty. XD pairing: Sano/Kaoru


Not guilty

a/n: don't get me wrong, I love the pairing of Kenshin and Kaoru with a passion, but sometimes I just can't help but mess with the balance a bit and do a little 'what if' type of thing.

Anyways, enjoy!

Kaoru paced back and forth frantically, the dojo floor creaking below her feet. She paused briefly for a moment as she heard a rumble of thunder in the distance which only added to her worries. She resumed her pacing,only faster this time. Yahiko had begun to busy himself with attempting to scrub the floor around her feet while as Sanosuke sat nearby, leaning against a wall, watching her pace with a look of pity grazed across his face.

The four of them, yes four of them...this had been including Kenshin, had been on their way to Kusatsu Onsen, which was a hot spring that had just recently opened up not far just a little northeast of Tokyo. However, their journey had been short-lived due to a thug ambush. At the time, the thugs had looked like nothing, not even to Kaoru herself. However, Kenshin had obviously felt different for he had sent her and Yahiko straight back to the dojo. Not too long afterward, Sanosuke had shown up saying Kenshin had told him to come and look after the two of them. This is where she began to feel worried. Why would Kenshin send Sanosuke back? Were her and Yahiko not enough? Why would Kenshin prefer to handle things on his own? She had tried to confront Sanosuke but he was just as clueless as she. She hadn't realized it but she had stopped pacing and had begun to staring off up in the darkening sky, biting on her thumbnail as her anxiety grew more and more by the second.

'Kenshin...'

"Don't worry Kaoru! I'm sure he'll be okay! It's Kenshin we're talking about, remember?"

She looked down into the smiling face of her apprentice, blinking in surprise.

"Yahiko's right, Missie. Kenshin's never lost a fight before and I doubt he's gonna lose one anytime soon. He'll be back, you'll see."

She switched her gaze over to the ex-fighter-for-hire's soft smirk. She began to slowly feel a smile creep upon her face. Perhaps they were right, It was Kenshin after all and he had never let them down before...

but still...

"I know...but I can't help but worry"

later that night...

Kaoru looked up at the sky and shivered, pulling her robe closer around her shoulders. The rain had passed and it was already extremely late in the night, both Yahiko and Sanosuke to her knowledge had gone to bed. However, she could not sleep.

Not with knowing Kenshin was still gone.

She began to wonder if she should go after him. Though she didn't even know where to began to look. The only one who knew that would be Sanosuke and if she asked him he would probably try to stop her. Then there was the possibility that Kenshin would return while she was out looking for him. It was selfish, she knew, but she wanted to be the first one to see him and greet him when he returned. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Oh Kenshin...what should I do?"

"Well I'm not Kenshin, but I'd say if you're wondering what to do...you should probably go to bed and quit worrying."

Kaoru spun around quickly. She had never seen anything so frightening and so intimidating. The sight of Sanosuke hovering over her in the dark was enough to send her sprawling back with a cry, but not before regaining her composure and giving him a hard whack on the head to leave a bump. Sanosuke grimaced and looked back at her with his same poker face and stepped into the light. She gasped.

"Oh...Sanosuke...it's just you. I thought you were a prowler, or some sort of rapist or something."

Sanosuke rubbed the bump on his head with a scoff. "I don't think any man in his right mind would try to rape you, Missie..."

She puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. "What was that?!"

He turn back to her. "Hey, don't forget that Yahiko's still asleep, you know?"

Her face expression changed completely. "Oh...you're right."

She watched him take a deep breath and shove his hands in his pockets then gaze up at the sky. "You better get to bed, Missie. I doubt Kenshin would want you losing sleep over his sake."

She leaned slightly against one of the wooden posts. Her robe sliding a bit down on the right, exposing some of her fair-skinned,shoulder. "I can't...not until I know Kenshin's safe and sound...I just can't..."

Sanosuke, hearing the desperation in her voice, cast his gaze in her direction out of the corner of his eye...noticing the tears began fighting to surface amongst her lids. He took a deep breath a softly cursed himself at what he was about to do. But kept telling himself, she was important to Kenshin and Kenshin was his friend so he should probably do whatever he could to keep her happy until Kenshin returned.

He reached over and ruffled her hair. An action that threw Kaoru for a loop. She looked up at him like he had just sprouted another head. He just smiled at her, adding more awkwardness to the moment, she looked away and blushed. She didn't have any feeling for him. But it was just...strange...was all.

"Sanosuke..."

"Yeah, I know...I'm not good at this sort of thing..."

she looked up at him, he had resumed his position with his hands in his pockets and his eyes cast upward to the sky once more. "I just figured Kenshin would have wanted me to at least try to give you at least some sort of comfort..." He reached up and ran his right hand through his rough brown locks. He turn to face her and smiled. "But hey, at least I tried."

To his surprise, she smiled; causing his expression to change into one of slight shock. It wasn't the biggest smile, nothing compared to the smiles he had seen her give Kenshin, but it was a smile.

"I guess I should say thanks...even though it was a bit...strange..."

She turned her gaze back to the stars. "Kenshin will come back to us, I just know he will...I just..."

Her words trailed off as she began to make a crash for the ground. Sleep had overcome her to the point of where she had passed out. Sanosuke made a dash for her and caught her.

"Hey! Dammit! What's wrong?"

It was then he noticed her snoring. He scoffed. "Typical..."

He began to carry her to her room and laid her down on her futon. He began to pull the covers up on her but stopped short when he thought he heard her murmur. He leaned close, hoping to catch it again...something he probably shouldn't have done...

"Ken..shin..."

He sighed. "Man, this girl's really got a one-track mind, doesn't she?" He paused when he heard her continue.

"Ken...shin...you have to...you have to come back...don't leave me...please...Kenshin...please..."

He noticed a small tear form at the corner of her eye. He proceeded to brush it off.

Big mistake

Kaoru shifted, startling him to pull his hand back. However, when she turned she smacked into his knees and,for fear of losing balance, he placed his hands on either side of the girl whom was now laying on her right side...her left shoulder and half of her left breast exposed to Sanosuke's sight.

It was then the room had become hot...

too hot...

extremely hot...

Sanosuke felt himself breathing extremely heavy and hard and feeling something wet trickling down his forehead, he had to turn his head to the side to avoid it splashing on the girl below him.

'Dammit, I've got to get out of here...I've got to...'

It was then the scene took a turn from forbidden to dangerous. It must have been the heat coming from his body. Or perhaps it could have just been the longing for Kenshin. Maybe anything really but whatever dream Kaoru had been having about missing Kenshin had turned from longing to...well...LONGING...

Her face had began to grow red and her breath had began to pick up. She moaned softly causing Sanosuke's breath to hitch. It was then her moans began to turn into quick, small, gasps. Sanosuke took in the sight below him, her face twisting in pain and pleasure as his eyes moved down he noticed her robe had slipped. A little more...just a little more and he'd be able to see...

It was then she let out a gaspy moan. She shifted from this and he caught a glimpse of a rosy bud. It was a pretty good size actually. Perfect to wrap his lips around...

'Wait...WHAT??'

He pressed a hand to his forehead. No, he wasn't ill. But who could blame him, really? It had been about almost a year since he had been laid. Maybe even more. True, he had never been attracted to her, but still, it didn't change the fact she was still a woman...of some sort. And right now, she was tempting him with...

He looked back down at her partial-exposed breast. The pink nub was hidden from view now. He still however, had it clear in memory. His eyes glazed over her body once more.

It was then he had a stupid thought cross his mind.

He imagined what it would be like to fuck her.

He felt his member twitch a slight. Kneeling close to her, his brain already engulfed in a cloud of lust, he began to slide down her robe on her left side and reveal the pink nub to him again. It was then he saw it. Not just the nub, but the whole breast. He smirked in a lustful manner. He couldn't believe what a good size she was. He knelt closer, breathing heavily on her nub, he reached his hand down on his member and gripped. Opening his mouth, ready to take her nub when all of a sudden...

"OHHH...KENSHIN..."

Fuck. he went scrambling out like a rat caught in trap. He wasn't sure, nor could count, how many times he banged and cussed on the way to his room. He made his way under the covers of his futon and hid like a little child, still cursing but mostly due to his still raging hard-on. He was sure he had pissed his pants on the way back to his room. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his heartbeat return to normal and the color return to his face slowly.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I must be sick or something to try something like that on her..."

He threw the blankets over his head completely.

"Dammit, this is something I'd defiantly like to forget...I think I'll sleep in late tomorrow..."

-  
a/n: not bad eh? I kept having problems near the beginning with wanting to make it Kenshin/Kaoru cuz like I said, I prefer that pairing. This is just for fun and kicks just to see how it goes. So reviews please.


End file.
